Many conventional woven products are made using a multilayer construction that may or may not include a core material, which is encased by a separate fabric shell. Typically, the fabric shell is selected to provide a desired outward appearance such as a texture and/or an aesthetically appealing pattern. Additionally, the fabric shell may be selected to provide desired surface durability characteristics such as abrasion resistance, tear resistance, color fastness, etc. Any core material, on the other hand, is typically selected to provide a desired shape, body, stiffness, weight, etc. to the fabric shell to suit a particular application. Fabrication of the above-described fabric shell generally corresponds to a conventional, well known, weave pattern such as, for example, a 1-2-3-4-3-2-1 pattern. Conventional product fabricated with a known 1-2-3-4-3-2-1 pattern is often implemented to fabricate vehicle seat belts, fall restraint webbing, back pack webbing, etc. While these conventional products perform generally satisfactorily, the webbing industry can benefit from products having improved abrasion resistance, for example, to increase the functional integrity of the product.